


Impatient

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't care if this wakes Gabriel any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

Gabriel's arm was tight around his rib cage, his angelic strength was making it difficult to breath. Sam found the constriction comforting and wanted more as though the arm alone could keep him grounded. Gabriel was asleep though, dead to Sam's plea to feel more. The smaller man shifted suddenly and Sam held back a moan when a hard erect cock ground against his backside. Sam's body responded immediately and Sam had to resist the urge to remove one of his hands around Gabriel's arm to touch his already throbbing need.

Cautiously, Sam lifted his leg into the air and bending it at the knee, flatting it as close to his body as possible, and let out a pathetic whimper when the cock behind him moved to probing him in the spot underneath his balls. Sam held that position for a few moments, his muscles in his leg straining, waiting to see if Gabriel was awaken by the movement. The deep breath against his back assured Sam his lover was still sleeping and wasted no time in relaxing his leg, feeling the cock move forward and rub against his balls and the base of Sam's dick, leaving a trail of precum along it's path.

Teeth cut into his lip as Sam raised his leg again, feeling the cock move back beneath his testicles. He didn't wait a moment to see if Gabriel was still asleep to lower his leg once again, this time pushing his hips slightly back and letting out a muffled moan when their cocks rubbed together. 

He pulled his leg back up, tilting his hips with it and groaned when the hot erection hovered over his puckered hole, still leaking with semen and chocolate syrup from the night before. Sam trembled, his body slick with perspiration and need, but didn't move. He teased himself with it, not allowing more than the head to penetrate, but Sam's body ached for it and this need was more powerful than any demon blood. 

"What are you waiting for?" 

Sam didn't have time to jump in surprise before Gabriel had him on his back with Sam's legs thrown over the archangel's shoulders and Gabriel buried to the brim inside of him. Gasping for breath at the sudden penetration, Sam clung to the man above him, trying to relax his abused muscles.

"You're... awake." Sam stated obviously, earning himself an amused chuckle from Gabriel.

"Have for a while now. And I must say Sam, I didn't know you had a naughty side." Gabriel took possession of his lips before Sam had time to reply. Not that Sam had much to talk about with the way Gabriel was gently circling his hips, each downward past pulling out only an inch and thrusting in hard with each upward twist.

"Unngg... fuck, Gabriel!" Sam moaned when the hard cock inside him brushed against his sweet spot.

Gabriel gave a sudden hard thrust and Sam couldn't hold back anymore, his balls drew up further to his body and his untouched cock coated their chests with his seed. Gabriel increased his thrusts, working him through his climax, and milking every last drop Sam had to offer. 

Exhausted, Sam clenched around the hard and aching cock inside of him, satisfied by loud groans issuing from his lover. A couple of thrusts later and Gabriel stilled, tense and rigid, his head thrown back in pleasure as wet heat filled Sam's hole.

"God." Sam whispered, enjoying the feel of Gabriel's release, not noticing the way the archangel's body tensed again.

"You know, it really ruins the mood when you say my Father's name in bed." 

Sam blushed.


End file.
